Gas turbine engines typically include bearings to support one or more rotating shaft(s) (e.g. low-pressure compressor rotor, high-pressure compressor rotor, fan rotor) or one or more section(s) of one or more rotating shaft(s). However, known bearing assemblies, including bearing housings, may typically have limited capacity of reducing vibration transmission, for instance vibrations imparted by the rotating shaft(s) to the supporting structures of gas turbine engines via the bearing(s), such that this may limit performances of gas turbine engines.